After Everything
by Alianovna Olivia Rogers
Summary: There's a very fine line between Love, and Hate. Blood sharing is a very intimate thing in the vampire culture and in some cases, it can lead to more than anyone ever expected... This takes place during and after when Klaus heals Elena from the werewolf venom. This will include Hayley and the Originals cast later in the story. Also slight A/U. Not all that good at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first story in a while so please review, but also be gentle.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Diaries or the characters.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

They sat together on her bed, talking like sisters, when a sharp aching pain clutched her heart. It was overwhelming and took her breath away. She reached up and placed a hand on her chest, struggling for air.

 _Nik._

 _Something was wrong._

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" The blonde next to her asked but she payed her no attention, jumping off the large bed and running down the stairs to find Elijah and Kol sitting in the study. They both looked up at her as she entered the room, Rebekah right on her heels.

"Where is he?" she asked looking directly at the eldest of the two men.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, seeing the fear in the young brunette's eyes.

"Where is he?" she asked again, her tone hurried and a bit more demanding than before.

"He went to take care of a couple witches-" but that was all he got out before she disappeared before his eyes, running out the front door at supernatural speeds and through the french quarter. The other three ran out after her, only catching up to her when they found her on her knees in the middle of St. Anne's church. She was crying, heart wrenching sobs passing her trembling lips, as she begged the dessicated man laying on the floor in front of her, to come back to her. As the three siblings slowly drew closer, they finally caught sight of who the man was. Their remaining brother. His head was rested in her lap, eyes closed, skin an ashen grey with blue veins visible.

"Elena?" Rebekah whispered in shock, begging the sobbing brunette clinging to her older brother to tell her it wasn't true, that he wasn't gone.

Elena sobbed harder, her tears a steady stream running down her face, dripping from her chin and into the beautiful golden blonde curls of her mate.

"Please Nik, come back to me." she begged, leaning down and pressing a tender, loving kiss to his cold, dead lips, before whispering, "I need you."

 ** _~~~~2 year earlier~~~~_**

Elena wandered around Mystic Falls aimlessly as she started to feel the effects of werewolf venom in her system. Somehow through her wandering, she ended up on the front steps of the Mikaelson mansion. Even though her mind was getting fuzzier by the second and it was a struggle to stay conscious, she managed to gather enough strength to knock on the door.

Klaus was slightly surprised to see the doppelganger standing on his front porch when he looked out the side window. He opened the door with a smirk and was just about to ask what had brought her to his home, however the words died on his lips as he quickly raced forward to catch her when she suddenly collapsed. He looked down, shocked, at the baby vampire doppleganger passed out in his arms.

"Elena?" he asked, tilting her head so he could see her face, "Elena, love, wake up."

When there was no response from the girl in his arms, he scooped her up bridal style and carried her into the house, cradling her against his chest. He laid her limp form on the sofa in the parlor and then walked to the mini bar behind it to pour himself a drink. He poured himself a generous amount and took a big gulp.

A whimper escaped the back of Elena's throat and Klaus was by her side in a flash, setting his drink on the table next to the sofa and turning his eyes worriedly back to her. If anyone was to ask him why he was worried about the brunette beauty in front of him, he would deny being worried at all, but if he was being honest with himself, he was down right scared, and he had no idea why. He had no idea what was wrong with Elena and it scare him to the core.

Slowly she cracked her eyes open and looked around then up into the dazzling blue eyes of her arch enemy. She knew she should be terrified at the moment, but to her surprise she felt an overwhelming sense of safety and security when she realised that she was with him. Her entire body felt weak and achy and her head was pounding as a cold sweat broke out over her forehead.

"What happened sweetheart, what's wrong?" He could see she was in pain and strangely, it caused him pain as well and made him want to make everything better.

Her chapped lips parted and she whispered hoarsely, "Werewolf...v-venom."

His eyes widened and he scanned her for a bite, but didn't find one. "How?" he asked.

She shook her head and closed her eyes as her vision swam. Though he couldn't find a bite, he knew the side effects well enough to know she spoke the truth. He stood up from where he had been kneeling next to her and lifted her up from the sofa, then sitting in the same spot, her curled up in his lap. He quickly bit into his wrist and held it to her lips. Almost automatically, her vampire features appeared and she sunk her fangs in, drinking the blood thirstily.

He didn't make a habit of letting many people drink from him, but even when he had, it had never felt anything like this. As she drank her head laid against his chest and he stroked her hair soothingly. It suddenly felt as if everything in his life was coming together, everything clicking into place.

Once he was sure she had enough, he pulled his wrist lightly and she let go, her face turning back to normal and her fangs retracting. She looked up at him with big brown doe eyes and he smiled slightly, wiping the remnants of his blood from her chin. Slowly her eyelids began to droop and within a few moments she had fallen asleep, still contently curled up in his lap. Normally he would have had no problem waking her up and telling her she should go, if she were anyone else, but for some reason he hated the idea of disturbing the sleeping angel. So he simply laid down on the sofa laying, her on his chest, and promptly fell asleep as well.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **~Lena**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Before we get to the story, I just want to thank everyone that followed or favorited or commented. Thank you guys so much. That really means allot to me to see that so many people like my work. Thanks again and feel free to offer suggestions and correct me if I get anything wrong, but keep in mind, it is an A/U so somethings might be wrong for a reason. Now, after such a long wait, which I apologize for BTW, here's the chapter! Happy Reading!**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **Rated M**

Elena woke up a few hours later. She opened her eyes and looked around, not really recognizing her surroundings, yet not seeing any reason to move from the comfy, warm spot where she lay. She took a deep content breath and sighed, then closed her eyes and listening to the slow, soothing heartbeat of the person beneath her. Suddenly her eyes shot back open and she quickly raised her head to look at said person and found herself looking into the devilishly handsome face of Klaus. His alert blue eyes were staring back into hers, and yet again, though she knew she should be disgusted and terrified, upon seeing it was him she felt calm and relaxed. Then it all came back to her. The werewolf venom, the aimless wandering, winding up on the Mikaelson's front steps, passing out and waking up with Klaus next her, him giving her his blood, the weird feelings she had gotten from it, then falling asleep on his lap. Everything came back like a flood and yet, she still had no desire to get up. Oddly she felt very happy and safe in her place in his arms.

There was a long silence as she laid her head back where it had previously been on his chest, neither of them wanting to pop their little bubble of peace. Finally, after a while Elena spoke.

"What's happening?" she asked in a quiet voice, barely above a whisper. "What is this? Aren't we supposed to hate each other?"

"Honestly love, I couldn't tell you. I have no bloody idea what's going on, but to be quite frank, I'm not sure I care. This, being here with you, is probably the best I've felt in centuries." came the hybrid's soft response as he started to draw little designs up and down her arm.

"It's strange, but, when you gave me your blood to heal me, I got this really weird feeling. It was like, I don't know, like-"

"Like everything was finally making since. All the pieces were finally falling into place." He finished for her. His words were more of a statement than a question and she nodded, looking up at him again, confused as to how he knew that. "I felt it too."

Klaus watched as the confusion in her eyes turned into wonder as they looked back into his and before he could control himself, he leant forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. She was shocked at his sudden movement, but as soon as his lips met hers, she knew this was where she was supposed to be. Here, lying in his arms, kissing him. It felt so right, more right than anything else had in a very long time.

She reached up and caressed his cheek before threading her fingered through his soft, beautiful, blonde curls and wrapping her other arm around his neck. Immediately his arms held her tighter and he rolled them over so that she was on her back with him hovering over her. Elena pulled him closer as his lips traveled south from her lips to her neck. A small moan escaped her lips and her arm unwrapped her arm from his neck and ran her fingertips softly down his chest.

"What do you say we take this somewhere a little more, private." Klaus whispered as he nipped at Elena's earlobe.

The only response he got was a nod and a breathy moan, but that was all the answer he needed. He quickly stood up, taking her with him as he rose, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Within seconds they were upstair in his bedroom with the door locked behind them. He walked them over to the giant king sized bed and laid her down gently, as though she were the most precious thing in the world, and hovered over her, leaning down and kissing her deeply again. She responded back without hesitation, savoring the moment, and reached down to tug at the hem of his t-shirt.

Klaus pulled back slightly and looked deeply into her mocha eyes, as though searching for confirmation that this was ok, that she wanted this. She stared back into his and, seeming to find what he was looking for, he places a short, sweet kiss on her lips then stood up from the bed so that he could pull the grey shirt over his head. As he did this Elena sat up and took the opportunity to remove hers as well, then reached forwards and hooked her finger through the belt loop of his jeans and pulled him back on top of her.

A short while later all of their clothing lay scattered around the room. Klaus ran his hands over her body, as if he were trying to worship every inch of her, as kissed a trail from her lips, along her jawline to her ear, then down her neck to collarbone and past it, down to breast. Her back arched as his hot tickled the sensitive skin there, causing her nipples to harden. A moan slipped from her lips as he took one into his mouth, suckling and swirling his tongue around it. His hand came up to play with the one that was neglected and after a few moments he switched, giving the the other the same treatment.

"Klaus," his name falling from her lips in pure pleasure was the most amazing thing he had ever heard.

His mouth traveled lower and he heard her gasp in surprise and bliss as it came to her bare, cleanly shaven, womanhood. By this point he knew he was stiff as a board and it was becoming more and more difficult to take things slow. Apparently though, he and Elena were on the same page.

"Klaus, I need you." Elena spoke breathily, "I need you, right now."

His only reply was a small smirk and a tender gaze as he drew himself back up to her level. He positioned himself at her entrance and slow, as to allow her to adjust, pushed into her. When they were completely joined, they both let out a groan of satisfaction and set a steady pace. As the need for their releases increased so did their speed, and soon they were a blur to the human eye, each clutching the other tightly. As they reached their peaks, Klaus leaned down and sunk his fangs into her neck, sending her over the edge.

"Klaus!" Elena half yelled, half moaned, in ecstasy and before she knew what she was doing, she followed his lead and sank her fangs into his neck, sending him over the edge as well.

The both lie on the bed under the sheets some minutes later. Klaus was on his back and Elena using him as a pillow as he held her close, her arm draped over his chest, his tightly encircling her waist. They had both come down from their highs and were now contently enjoying just being in each other's arms.

"Ok," Elena signed, breaking the silence that had contently fallen upon them, "This is really weird, and I have no idea what's going between us, but I think I'm ok with- whatever this is." She spoke softly but he heard every word that fell from her beautiful lips, and the weird thing was, he completely agreed.

"Me too, love. Me too." He replied quietly, placing a sweet, soft kiss in her hair.

Nothing lasts forever though, because at that moment their quiet bliss was broke by the ringing of a cell phone. They simultaneously groaned at the interruption and Elena begrudgingly got out of the bed. She picked up Klaus' boxers and threw them to him, before picking up his t-shirt and slipping it on, along with her panties. She then made her way downstairs where she had discarded her jacket, Klaus on her heels, and pulled her phone out of the pocket. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and growled when he saw the caller I.D.

It was Stefan….

 ** _OOOO, a cliffy. Hope you enjoyed!_**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **~Lena**_


End file.
